


I scream. You scream...because I have a baseball bat

by Ellabee15



Series: It's all in the Pitch [9]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: A silly drabble about Protective!Mike, Evil Genius! Ginny and Unamused! Blip





	I scream. You scream...because I have a baseball bat

Mike stalked into the clubhouse, glaring around him. Sonny and Sal shot each other a look.

"Do you think he saw the pictures?" Sonny mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. There was a crash as Mike yanked too hard on his uniform and brought the entire bar and all the coat hangers crashing to the ground. Sal glanced over at Sonny.

"No." He said sarcastically. "Definitely not."

Just then Ginny walked in. Sonny and Sal perked up. "Baker." Sonny said, coming to stand next her.

"Baker. Baker. Baker." Sal said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. As though he sensed that the unofficial "don't touch Baker" rule had been violated, Mike whirled around in his chair and glared at Sal. He ignored the grumpy catcher, focusing instead on Ginny. "So...Sonny and I were wondering..."

"If you have a specific cone preference."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys."

"No judgments." Sonny said. "It's just you were really going to town on that chocolate."

"And we always thought, due to historical evidence, that you preferred vanilla." Sal finished.

Ginny looked at the ceiling. "Boys...." She turned, stopping in front of the door of her changing room. "Some times ice cream. Is just ice cream." Her eyes swept the clubhouse. "And I don't know why everyone's getting on my case. Me eating an ice cream cone wasn't half as sexual as Shrek with that foot long." She paused as the guys scoffed and smacked Shrek on the back. "I mean, seriously dude. How did you even fit all that in your mouth?"

"Practice Baker." Shrek said. "I can give you lessons, anytime you want."

Mike, who'd just picked up the coathanger bar, snapped it in two, glaring at the rest of the team. Everyone ignored him.

Ginny went into her changing room and the other guys continued prepping for the game.

 

 

The next day another picture of Ginny eating ice cream surfaced on the internet. The comments were less than flattering. Mike was stalking the clubhouse like an angry bear. Ginny didn't appear bothered.

"Nice tongue technique, Baker." Dusty called out as she came into the clubhouse.

"Your wife asked me to give you lessons, Dusty." Ginny shot back, earning herself a highfive from Livan. Mike swallowed his gum.

 

 

Two weeks went by and then another picture was posted on a gossip website. This time Ginny was eating ice cream out of cup.

Sal and Sonny were waiting for her. "Swirl?" Sal teased.

"I have an equal opportunity policy on dairy products." Ginny quipped.

"Mami." Livan smirked. "There's this tres leches I think you should try."

"Sounds delicious." Ginny said.

Mike was casting longing looks at a bunch of bats. Blip moved in front of them, blocking his view. Giving him a pointed glare, he followed Ginny into her cubby.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" He said as soon as the door closed behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny said, dropping her bag on her chair. Blip snorted.

"So 'no idea' is why my wife has a ton of pictures of you eating ice cream on her phone." Blip said.

"Hm?" Ginny gave him an innocent look. Blip sighed.

"He's an old man Ginny." He shook his head before opening the door. "There's only so much he can take."

 

 

 

The next picture of Ginny eating ice cream that hit the internet had Mike standing next to her holding a baseball bat over his shoulder and scanning the area around the ice cream shop for cameras.

No one said anything but Sal and Sonny secreted gifted her a tub of vanilla and chocolate ice cream that she shared with Mike to stop him from going after them.


End file.
